Three for All
by shawshank21
Summary: After season 5. The Charmed Ones find out that Chris has bigger ideas for their future. Leo is in the story. Has some PL and Prue and Andy will return later in the story Firs fan fic!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own the television show Charmed or the characters.  
  
A/N: This takes place after the 5th season. I hope you like it. This is my first Fan Fic.  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
"Leo! Leo! Damit. Where the hell is he." "Geese Piper. Calm down he will be here. And remember the H word" assured Paige as she gestured her head towards Wyatt. "Yeah Pipes. He would never miss Darryl's birthday." quipped Phoebe.  
  
The three of them have been planning Darryl's birthday for 2 weeks and today was the day. Except Leo has been missing for the past week. They knew he won't be around much since he became an Elder but he promise he would be there for special events.  
  
" I have my reasons to be mad guys. One I have not seen my husband for a week. Two my son can't understand English yet. And three, Hell is where Leo is going to be when he gets back." yelled Piper  
  
Just then someone orbed in.  
  
" Finally Leo. Please go calm do...wn...your.wife?? Phoebe said slowly  
  
"Chris what the...WHERE IS MY HUSBAND!!!!!!" Screamed Piper.  
  
Chris became their White lighter as soon as Leo left. But they said they didn't need him around much so Chris just drops by whenever something is getting out of control. The sisters have accepted Chris as their white lighter and are starting to act like themselves again. They treat him almost like a brother.  
  
"Um guys I have some bad news. But before I go into that. Piper why are you so mad just yesterday you were fine with Leo not being around. And now you're going bonkers?"  
  
" Well its Darryl's birthday and he promised he would be here." Explained Piper, as she was calming down. "OK but just remember he is doing great things" "Yeah yeah I know. But."  
  
But Paige was getting restless. She finally interrupted. "Hey. ah. guys.HEY GUYS!  
  
"What is it now Paige" "Well I was getting wondering about this BAD news. What is it? I'm starting to think and thinking is a bad thing. Especially for me." "Ohh right the bad news. Well um for the past week LeohasbeenmissingandtheElderscan'tsensehimandhemightbedead." Chris said fast and quiet. "WHAT and no one told ME!!!!!!!" Yelled Piper. My husband and father of my almost 5 month kid is missing and presumed dead. Well that's just great." "Piper being sarcastic at a time like this might not be the best way to calm down." told Phoebe. "Yeah I know." "Do they expect demons?" Paige asked "STOP IT WITH THE EFFING DEMONS PAIGE! Dammit is that all you think about?"  
  
"Well sorry Piper I was trying to help. You know I want to find Leo just as much as you do." "Hey guys calm down. Piper, take a deep breath. And Paige is probably right. Because all of the other people who know Leo, are either dead or they are his charges." Explained Phoebe. "And we might want to be careful, they could have kidnapped Leo to get to us."  
  
" Phoebe's right. You guys should just hang tight and see what the Elders have to say about this. I mean they probably took Leo to an alternate plain so they can't sense them." Chris said. " So know your going Whitelighter on us?" Paige said "Well I think this is the right time to start don't you think?"  
  
" I guess so. But." "What I don't understand is if the Elders are so 'High and Mighty' why can't they sense Leo in an alternate plain?" Interjected Piper.  
  
"Well my guess is that since the Elders are still recuperating from the attack their powers can't go beyond this plain." Chris said knowingly.  
  
Piper stood up. "OK I'm going to go check the Book of Shadows for anything alternate plains. It might be a one in a million chance but I think it is time we got lucky. Right guys!" "Right!" agreed Paige.  
  
Phoebe started laughing "What??" " It's just that you sound like a commanding officer or something. I feel like I should salute you." "Well this involves family." "Is this all settled? Cause I'm being called." Chris said. "Yeah go for it. We have got it covered here." Paige said.  
  
Chris orbed out as the girls started leaving the room. "SHIT!" "What is it Phoebe?" Paige and Piper asked.  
  
"What about Darryl's birthday?" 


	2. Chap 2

Chapter 2  
  
"OK guys think fast. What time is it?" asked Piper. "7:30pm. Why?" "Well we have 2 hours to get to P3, get it set up and get the cake. That gives us a bout a half an hour to shower and get ready." "But that's not enough time especially with the three of us having showers!" complained Phoebe. "Deal with it honey. And to make you feel better I'll take the crappy shower." Decided Piper. "Hold it Pipes. What are we going to do with Wyatt?" asked Paige. "Right. All this and I can't even remember I have a kid." "Did you at least call a baby sitter?" Phoebe inquired. "Well sort of. Darryl's got some people looking after his kids and he said we can bring Wyatt by for a couple of hours." "So that gives us till 11:30pm to party?" questioned Paige. "Well if you want, you two, can stay and play hostess and I can come back with Wyatt." Piper suggested. "Awe really Piper. You would do that for us?" Phoebe said in her childish voice. "Well it comes with the territory of being a mom right? Anyways it will give me time to myself and time to look in the BOS."  
  
"OK stop talking get showering!" Phoebe stated.  
  
25 minuets later Paige and Phoebe orbed to P3 to get decorating and left Piper to finish getting ready and take Wyatt.  
  
"Hey sweetie. Did you have a nice nap?" Piper was dressing Wyatt to go to Darryl's house.  
  
" I wish your father were here. He promised we would raise you with both parents. I guess it follows the Helliwell tradition eh? Man, Leo where are you when I need you. I need you to tell me that every thing will be OK. Please come back Leo. Wyatt needs you. I need you.  
  
And for the first time since Leo left Piper broke down into tears.  
  
Meanwhile some where else...  
  
Three big men were beating a tall, blonde man. Two were wearing black shirts and one was wearing red. One of the ones with a black shirt had a nasty scar from his eyebrow to his chin. The other looked like he was the puny one of the bunch, really skinny. The one with the red shirt was the leader and had a whip in hand. The man they were beating looked emotionally and physically dead. "Come on Whitelighter where is he?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"You know who I mean. The one who gave you all that 'Good advice' about the gods." Said the leader.  
  
"Chris?" "Is that what you people call him up there?" the puny one asked.  
  
Then 'Scar Face" spoke up. "It doesn't matter what they think. We just want to know how close he has gotten to them."  
  
"What do you mean 'Them'?"  
  
"Well.Leo is it? Your trusted friend who is now their Whitelighter is after the 'Charmed Ones' and has almost succeeded. But he wasn't supposed to change the future while he was at it. He was just supposed to become their friend. He always takes things personally and does it for his own good."  
  
"What do you mean 'for his own good'?" asked Leo.  
  
"Well since we have all the time in the world then I guess I could tell you the story."  
  
"It started 3 years ago when the world started to downfall from the new awakened 'Titans' the Charmed Ones DID end up defeating them but only after they sacrificed Chris parents in the process. He was now an orphan and came to us for help. He was loyal for 2 years and then for some reason turned on us. I guess he started turning when we came up with the plan about defeating the Charmed Ones in the past. He volunteered to go. We agreed for our sake in case it didn't work only a kid would be harmed. But what we didn't know is that he was researching everything. Now with the information he has, he knew everything about the Power of 3, the Gods and the Elders. And with everything we taught him he ended up pulling it off. But what he didn't know that it was his parent's destiny to die that way. And only saved them for a couple of months. But he doesn't know that. They end up dieing in a freak car accident. But ANYWAYS, Chris screwed up and now we are trying to get him back here. Using you as bait."  
  
"Thanks for the story Tank." Laughed the puny one. "Shut up Fred!" "Hey guys we don't want this to turn out like last time right." interjected ' Scar Face'  
  
" It won't work." Whispered Leo.  
  
" What was that?" Tank asked. " It won't work!" Leo repeated. " And why the hell not!" " Because, Chris is their Whitelighter. Whitelighters never get involved. They just sit back and wait until someone is in trouble," explained Leo.  
  
"Then why did you?" asked Fred. " Because I am family."  
  
" Oh that's right your married to the middle one now aren't you. Now who is it again Peeper and Wilson? No that's not it. ahh right Piper and Wyatt."  
  
"Don't your FUCKING hurt them." Yelled Leo  
  
" We'll see about that." Spat 'Scar Face' "That's not nice Alex. You have to be forceful when you do that. Like this" WHAP  
  
Leo shrank into a ball as Tank took another swing with his whip.  
  
"There is a law and hurting my son." Choked Leo  
  
"That's a new one. I haven't heard that one before." Laughed Alex.  
  
They all started laughing and leaned in. Punch after punch landed on Leo. After a couple minuets the three men walked out of the small room. "See you in a couple of hours Whitelighter." Sneered Fred. And slammed the door.  
  
Leo lay unconscious on the floor.  
  
A/N: Sorry about the boring details stuff. I just had to get it all out on the table so the rest of the story would run more smoothly. Please review. Criticism and helpful hints Welcome!! 


	3. Chap 3

Chapter 3  
  
AT P3  
  
" Hey Paige, what time is it?" " 8:30pm. Why?" "Cause we left Piper a half hour ago and she hasn't shown up yet." "Well Pheebs, she might have gotten stuck in traffic or stuck at Darryl's. Don't worry she's fine." "Yeah but I have that feeling you know. That she's not OK. Can you orb us back to the house quickly before anyone finds out we have been here already?" "Yeah sure. Lets just go in the office to be safe."  
  
Back at the Manor.  
  
"PIPER.PIPER. Where the hell is she?" asked Phoebe. "Pheebs. Do you hear that?" " Here what..That's Piper!"  
  
The two sisters rushed into Pipers room.  
  
"Piper what's wrong?" asked Phoebe as she knocked on the door. No. Answer "Hey Piper. Come on talk to us." Pressed Paige. " Don't press her Paige." Phoebe whispered.  
  
"Come in." " Hey sweetie what's wrong." Inquired Paige. " It's Leo. After he left he gave me peace, and it worked, until now. When Chris came today and told me Leo was missing, I cracked. And as Leo always said 'Our emotions trigger our power' I think the peace he gave me has left. And because of that I am finally grieving the way I should have. I guess I'm not as strong as I thought"  
  
"That's where you're wrong Piper. You are strong. You are strong for me, Paige, Wyatt and yourself. We would not be here if it wasn't for you we probably would be. I don't know where we would be. But I do know that WE would not be where we are, if it weren't for you." "Well put Phoebe. Now come here and give your sisters a hug." Piper chuckled. " You guys will always make me laugh. I'm not much better now but (sigh) I will be."  
  
"OK, so what about this party. It started like a half hour ago. Should we call and cancel?" asked Paige "Yes! I can't take being a hostess right now, and I want to." "AHEM! I think I would be the hostess since I OWN the club." Said Piper. "Well I just. I ... uh." "That's right Phoebe. And I agree with you. Now LET'S GO FIND LEO!" "Gung ho sistas!" Paige exclaimed.  
  
"Wakey wakey Whitelighter!"  
  
Leo strained to get up. Thoughts ran though his mind. ~ I failed everything. I failed being an Elder, a Whitelighter, trusting my instinct about Chris. I failed most of all being a father and a husband. Oh Piper will you ever take me back! ~  
  
The three men outside the cell were confused. Instead of yells and pleas for help. Their prisoner was crying.  
  
"Guys do you think he is actually telling the truth about taking this 'Whitelighter' for Chris?" asked Fred. "Stop questioning our work. No wonder your on this plain. How many times did you question the Source?" questioned Alex. " Once or twice.. ok maybe one to many but that's not the point." " Yes it is the point. WE got sent here to look after you. This plain is to keep the unloyal people to the Source. And we are here to make sure no one escapes!" yelled Tank. "So all this time I have been planning to kill the 'Charmed Ones' to get out of here all I had to do was get the information out of you!" asked Fred "Not exactly. See Alex and my jobs are to help you be useful to the Source by helping you think that if you kill the 'Charmed Ones' you will be out of here."  
  
Leo heard the conversation outside of his door and was confused. ~Don't they know the Source is dead.~ thought Leo. ~ Maybe there is a new Source. I should ask~  
  
Leo knocked on the door.  
  
"Hey aaah Demon/Warlock guys?" Leo yelled through the door.  
  
Tank opened the door.  
  
"What do you want now Whitelighter."  
  
"Well I have two things to tell you. One if you haven't noticed I am an Elder so you are in more trouble than you thought. And two the Source is dead. Just so you know."  
  
"Your bluffing, the Source can't be dead. If he was, his kid would take the throne." Told Tank.  
  
"Honestly how long have you guys been down here, or corresponded with the Source. He has been dead for a while now."  
  
"I guess that's why he hasn't been answering my calls." Tank said. "Do you guys want to kill Chris or just take him back here." Asked Leo  
  
"Kill him. But why do you want to know." Questioned Alex  
  
" Because the only way you can kill him now is with the arrow of a Darklighter."  
  
"SHIT. I forgot about that Whitelighter stuff." Said Tank.  
  
"If you let me out of here and let me talk to the 'Charmed Ones' I can help you kill Chris if you would like." Suggested Leo  
  
" He is lying! He just wants to get out of here." Said Fred.  
  
" I am on the good side so we usually don't lie and have any tricks up our sleeves, and I know for a fact that the 'Charmed Ones' have a Darklighter arrow stored somewhere for emergencies." Told Leo.  
  
" Ok fine." Agreed Tank "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!!! Making deals with an Elder! Are you mad?!!!" Fred asked "No, but I do know that Elders can't lie. It is not in their nature."  
  
Leo was happy. He didn't exactly lie to them, but he didn't really tell the truth either. 


	4. Chap 4

Chapter 4  
  
" Ok Book of Shadows, there has to be something in here. Grams I know you want to help me with this one." Pleaded Piper  
  
Paige entered the attic.  
  
" I just got off the phone with Darryl. He understands that we can't be there and thanks us for the use of P3." Said Paige. " Thanks Paige. Your being such a big help in all of this." Thanked Piper. " And I wouldn't have it any other way." Paige said as she hugged her big sister.  
  
Phoebe comes in the room. " I just put Wyatt to bed for you Piper." "Thanks Pheebs."  
  
"Should we call Chris since we are all here." Asked Paige. " I guess we should. We should see if the Elders have told him anything." Said Phoebe. "CHRIS!" shouted Paige. "Shhh. Wyatt is sleeping remember." Phoebe said.  
  
Chris orbed in with a happy grin on his face.  
  
"Why are you so happy Chris." Asked Piper.  
  
" Well I just found out that Leo is.now officially declared missing." "And you're happy about that!?" Piper said with her voice rising. "No I.uhh... am happy about me finally being able to heal now."  
  
" Well that's good, but about Leo do 'They' know anything about where he is?" asked Paige.  
  
" Sort of. They know that he is for sure not dead or they would feel it. But since they can't sense him he is defiantly on a different plain. But they have no idea how to contact him or know how to get there."  
  
" There must be a way. There always is. I mean we even got to the place between life and death so to get to a different plain must not be that hard." Counter Piper.  
  
" Yeah weirder stuff has happened and we have gotten through it." Said Paige "So the big question is always the same. HOW?" asked Phoebe.  
  
" We could try summoning a portal like I did to get to my past self. Just make it so it takes us to Leo." Suggested Paige.  
  
"Or how bout we just say to Wyatt orb to daddy and hold on to him." Joked Phoebe.  
  
" We are not getting my kid involved in this. And what if he orbs us to the wrong place and all of us are stuck there." Piper said.  
  
" That would suck." Chris said seriously. "You know she was joking right Chris?" Phoebe asked  
  
" Uhh yeah of course I did."  
  
" OK Whitelighter. We are letting you do this because.Why are we doing this again." Asked Fred. "We are doing this because we will do anything to get Chris back. Now YOU (as he pointed at Leo) if you screw up I will personally hunt you down and kill you. Just walk through that door and orb to wherever you want to. I want you to check with us every night. Let's say 11:30 at Golden Gate Park. Are we clear?" Tank asked.  
  
"Crystal" joked Leo.  
  
" See you in 24 Hours. Don't be late." Told Alex  
  
"Ok guys enough joking around we need to get started here. Chris could you ask 'Them' if it would work if we made a portal. I don't want anything going wrong." Piper asked. " Ohh and don't forget to pick some milk up on your way back down." Phoebe said.  
  
" I'm gone. See ya." Said Chris and he orbed out.  
  
The three sisters all turned to the Book of Shadows as some one orbed into the room.  
  
" Chris we told you do go and ask the Elders about a portal. Why are you back so soon?" asked Piper.  
  
" Is that any way to talk to your husband?"  
  
A/N: Sorry about this being sort of short. If you have any suggestions please don't hesitate to review. And if you have any ideas on what happens to Chris pleas do tell. I do have a plan for later on in the story but I just have to get past this Chris.( sorry to all you Chris lovers out there) 


	5. Chap 5

Chapter 5  
  
Piper was stunned. " Leo? Is it really you? Cause if this is some joke then."  
  
Piper was cut off. Leo caught Piper into a hug and kissed. " I missed you so much Piper." " I missed you too."  
  
" Guys get a room." Said Paige. " Yeah I'm going to go call Darryl. Paige why don't you come with me and you can make some tea." Phoebe said as she gestured to Paige. To give Piper and Leo some time alone.  
  
"Thanks guys." Piper said. "Any time." Winked Phoebe.  
  
Just after Paige and Phoebe left the room Piper smacked Leo upside the head. "Ow! What was that for?" "Well two reasons. One you scared me to death and two your 'Peace' thing does not work. I missed you, more than before. And I was mad at you for breaking your promise to Wyatt and me. So I guess I was just.  
  
Leo kissed Piper to stop her talking.  
  
"You're rambling again." " I am aren't I?" "Can I see our son?" "Of course, but he is sleeping. And you have to pay a price." "What kind of price would that be?" Leo said slyly. "I have a small idea."  
  
And with that said Piper left the attic leaving Leo alone. "You're not getting away again." Shouted Leo as he chased after his wife.  
  
The next morning, the Halliwell manor was back to the way it used to be. Piper was making breakfast; Phoebe was drinking coffee getting ready to go to work, and Paige was reading the paper. Just when breakfast was ready Leo slowly made his way to the table.  
  
"Rest well Leo?" Phoebe asked with a smile. " Yes I did Phoebe. The best I have had in weeks. But just to tell you Phoebe cancel going to work we have a few unknown demons to look up." " Are you talking about the demons who kidnapped you?" Paige asked. " Yes, there were three of them, but they let me go because they want to get another person through you." "Is that why they kidnapped you? To get us to find a demon?" questioned Piper.  
  
" Well he is not a demon." " Then what is he?" Phoebe asked "I don't know what he is. But I do know who." Piper was getting agitated. "Stop with the cryptic stuff Leo get to the point." "Yeah who is it?" asked Paige " Chris. You see it is sort of a cycle. Chris wants to kill you, they want to kill Chris and we, now want to kill all of them."  
  
" How is Chris evil." "It is a long story." "Quick notes version please Leo," quipped Paige. "Ok. A couple of years ago Chris went to the demons for help because his parents were killed because of the Titans. After awhile with Chris, the 3 demons decided to send Chris back in time to defeat you three. But Chris used this to his own advantage and helped you guys defeat the Titans before his parents died. The bad thing was is that it was Chris's parent's destiny to die when they did. His parents are the ones who helped you defeat the 'Titans' the first time around." " I'm confused. If Chris didn't come along and tell you (Piper pointed at Leo) to change us into gods, you would not have become an Elder and we STILL would have beaten the 'Titans'." "I am not sure about that but yes you would have still beaten the 'Titans'. Anyways Chris's parents just end up dieing in a freak car accident. Chris used the demons powers to change his parents destiny only for 6 months." "Well that is just peachy keen." Phoebe said sarcastically. " Why did you make a deal with the demons." Asked Paige.  
  
" I didn't really, I just said you would help them get Chris, cause you have a Darklighter arrow." "But we aren't going to kill him right?" Asked Phoebe. " That is up to you guys. He fooled all of us. Even 'Them'."  
  
Chris orbed into the kitchen. Leo looked at the sisters, and his eyes told them not to say anything.  
  
" Hi girls." Chris said slowly. "Hello Leo." he said with despair. "Shouldn't you be with the Elders now." " Nope."  
  
Piper was shocked. " You haven't seen the Elders yet. Now that is a new one."  
  
" I was actually going to go up there after breakfast to sort this thing out."  
  
Leo nodded at the sisters, kissed his wife and orbed out of the kitchen.  
  
"What was that about? What is this thing? Do you have a demon loose and you haven't told your Whitelighter." Chris was getting mad. And his voice was rising. " DID YOU TELL LEO YOUR PROBLEM AND NOT ME. I am supposed to know EVERYTHING about your lives!!!"  
  
"WHAT" the three sisters said in unison.  
  
Paige was going to blow up but as usual Piper beat her to it.  
  
" NOT EVERYTHING HAS TO DO WITH DEMONS CHRIS. He is not just an ex- Whitelighter or an 'Elder' he is a part of this family. He is the man I love, the brother in-law of these two and he is the father of my child. Not everything here has to be run by you first. And the way your acting right now, related or not YOU will NEVER be apart of this family."  
  
And with that said Piper stormed out of the kitchen and to the nursery to get Wyatt.  
  
"Wow she really showed you." Told Phoebe "Well isn't that the point of being a Whitelighter? Me being apart of your lives."  
  
"No it's not your supposed to GUIDE us. And I think Piper is right. I'm outta here." With that said Paige left the room.  
  
"Do those too have a problem with me?" " I don't know but the way things are going I think so. Let me go talk to them. But don't get to bummed about this Chris. It is a family thing and you haven't been here long enough to earn the right to hear these things." "That's ok Phoebe. Hopefully I will soon."  
  
As Phoebe went upstairs to talk to her sisters Chris was getting mad.  
  
" Ahh. I was so close to getting them where I want them. Now Leo has to show up and ruin everything. It seams that Phoebe does not hate me yet. Maybe I can use her to get to her sisters." With that Chris orbed out. 


	6. Author Note

Authors Note!  
  
Well I'm back at school now so I won't be able to update that much since I have though courses this year. If you are enjoying the story then please tell me so I can try and update faster. If you have any thought on how I can make this better then do tell.  
  
P.S I hope you like the first 5 chapters! 


	7. Chap 6

Chapter 6  
  
"Who the hell does he thinks he is? Huh? Wyatt you were right not to believe him."  
  
Piper was standing in the nursery with Wyatt trying to calm down. But it wasn't working. She was anxious. Piper wanted to know what Leo meant when he said to sort this out with the Elders. Was it the demon thing or the whole father thing?  
  
"It has to be the demon thing. Leo loves being an Elder." She said out loud.  
  
A voice came from the doorway. "Does he like being an Elder more than a father to give it up?" "LEO! You scared me! How long were you standing there?" "Long enough to see I made the right decision." Piper was confused. "What decision?" " The one to make yours truly, your primary Whitelighter before Chris. And you to be my only charges." " Are you saying.?" " That I am staying for good? Well if you put it in those words then. Yes." " Are you joking cause if you ar."  
  
He cut her off with a kiss. Leo just drank Piper in. All of his feelings just came out. Leo cut the kiss off when he tasted Pipers tears.  
  
"Why are you crying honey?" " I am just so happy. But I guess I was also thinking that if you ever left again then I don't know what I would do." " I am staying for good. I know I promised before but this is final. I talked to 'Them' and they said that they could see the tension between you and Chris and it wasn't working out. Also your demon hunting sucks between all three of you. I said it might have been that since you and Phoebe have been through so much in the past 5 years that it would be even more stressful if you lost more."  
  
" That is true. I was thinking about that too. It seems that decision keeps coming back to us. To decide to keep doing this supernatural stuff or not." " Lets go and find Paige and Phoebe. I haven't seen them yet. And I am going to get this guy."  
  
Leo picked he son up and spun him like superman. Wyatt giggled and looked up at his father. The look on his face almost said that this was the way it was supposed to be.  
  
IN THE KITCHEN  
  
"Paige, Phoebe you here?" Piper yelled. "Were in the Conservatory!" Paige shouted back. "Hey Leo how did the thing with the Elders go?" asked Phoebe. " I didn't talk to 'Them' about Chris" "What did you talk to them about?" "Well.I am going to be here more often."  
  
As usual Paige was confused. "What do you mean 'hear more often' did they fire you as and Elder."  
  
Leo chuckled. "No I did not get fired. I reassigned myself."  
  
Phoebe was getting frustrated again.  
  
"LEO! For years I have put up with your cryptic wording. And after you married Piper I thought you would stop. But no you didn't. So get to the damn point!" "Pheebs how long have you waited to say that to my husband?" "A while and I thought this would be an ok time to say it." Phoebe said sheepishly in her child voice, which always got her out of everything.  
  
"Well Phoebe in short. I am going to be a whitelighter again and you three will be my only charges." " What about Chris?" asked Phoebe. " He will stay a whitelighter till 'They' can find out the stuff I know. He is sort of an apprentice. You know learn the craft." "That's great Leo!" Paige jumped up and hugged him. She didn't show it but she missed Leo more than her sisters knew. He wasn't just a whitelighter to her. He was the only person who never gave up on her when she found her sisters. It just wasn't the same without him. " I missed you to Paige. Am I going to get a huge from you to Phoebe.?" "Of course! I would never give up a chance to hug my favorite brother in- law." " I am your ONLY brother in-law." " Your point exactly?"  
  
And in the first time in weeks the Halliwell Manor was full of laughter.  
  
A/N: Sorry this is so short! I just wanted to update it so you will have something to read. Please review this so I know there is interest in the story! And PLEASE give me comments and constructive criticism 


End file.
